High Hopes
by iwantedtodancewithy0u
Summary: Raven Haired Babies. Lofts above Bars. Happily Ever After. Damon and Elena were supposed to have that. How the wedding was really supposed to go. Because Damon Salvatore never breaks his promises. Post 6x21. DE pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello!_ I've watched TVD since the beginning, and I've loved Damon and Elena together since _BloodLines_. So, you can imagine how upset I was with the ending of 6x21/6x22. Honestly, talk about disrespecting fans! I feel so cheated! So I decided to write an alternate ending, one where Kai and Bonnie don't ruin the wedding (Kai being Kai) (and Bonnies life being linked to Elena. [I really wanted him to just leave Bonnie to die TBH]) Anyway, here it is! **

**All rights go to the Vampire Diairies.**

 _"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

Heaven. I'm in pure heaven is all I can think as Damon trails more hot, wet kisses on my neckline, going dangerously low only to come right back up and plant a firm kiss on my lips. I will never get enough of this.

My mind dazes off, dreaming two ravened haired babies with blue eyes. Who are we kidding. After the first one comes, Damon is going to be begging for more. He is so whipped.

I absentmindedly attack his neck, laying on kiss after kiss. The taste of Damon is exotic, like a sweet honey. And its only for me. As I move closer, tracing his jawline, Damon pulls away.

"Um, I think it's starting." He says, his hand still on my waist. "What? No." I say, "What time is it?" He pulls away, leaving me yearning for his body heat.

Glancing at the dozens of missed calls from Caroline, I know we're in trouble. I feel like some part of me should feel embarrassed for almost missing the wedding I'm a maid of honor in. But the embarrassment is filled with a need to continue what I was just doing. Sex with Damon can do that to a person.

I hurry Damon along, collecting our clothing that has been thrown around to various places in the hay.

"Zip me." I state while pulling on a heel. My actions are stopped as I feel Damon's' lips against my back. I unconsciously tilt my head to the side, giving him full access to place hot kisses. I stop myself. _Wedding! Late! Hurry!_ I tell myself.

"Damon! Stop it! We are late enough already put your tux on!" I reprimand as I spin around to a fully dressed, smirking Damon Salvatore. _Vamp speed._ Of course. I forgot how slow being a human is. I quickly resume getting ready as Damon stands aside and watches. Eventually, we make it downstairs.

D POV:

After a scolding from blondie, the ceremony goes as planned. I zone out a bit during the vows, instead I have a stare down with Elena. I smirk at her when they mention odds. _How did I get so damn lucky?_

I never thought I would love again. I never thought that I would be worthy of love, be capable of love again. That my heart would be able to mend itself from the broken pieces Katherine left. And then it did, I fell for Elena. She made me capable of love. And then I was once again heartbroken, knowing I would never get the girl. There was no way she would ever be able to love me, to accept me and want me back. She was Elena Gilbert, she deserved better. And then a miracle happened. Somehow, Elena loved me back. Despite all of our obstacles she loved me and I loved her. I was loved by Elena Gilbert. She showed me a love I didn't even know was possible.

I didn't know I could love someone that much that it hurt to just think of a life without them. It hurt me to think of her unhappy, to think of her without the best life possible. I'm so whipped by the girl. I told Elena it once, even if she couldn't hear me. _"You are by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth. But I get to die knowing that I was loved not just by anyone. By you, Elena Gilbert. It is the epitome of a fulfilled life. It's never gonna get any better than this. I peaked. I love you, Elena."_ Life will never get better than knowing I am loved by her. She fills my days with happiness. She gave me hope when I though I was a lost cause.

Looking at her now, glowing in her bridesmaids dress, I can't help but think about our wedding. I've wanted to ask her for a long time, and I will. Soon. Once everything calms down and we don't have a constant threat. Once Lily is done with and the heretics, I will. I can just imagine her in her wedding dress, walking towards me at the end of the aisle. I imagine our apartment that I found, and out future kids. God our kids will be gorgeous. I hope they are all Elena. She's the best person I know.

I'm distracted from my thoughts by clapping and cheering and I realize that Alaric finally did it. He's kissing Jo right now, he tied the knot. It's a big day for both of us. The start of both our lives. I can't wait to begin mine with Elena.

After the first dance, I swoop Elena on to the dance floor. "It is tradition." She says, taking my hand. We sway to a song I don't know, but I'm not focused on the music.

I look at Elena, flushed with excitement from the ceremony. We both move our heads to rest together, and we move to the music just like we did that night years ago. As we dance, the music changes to a song I do know. The summer before Elena went to college, she constantly played it or sang it in the car.

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

I pull my head back and gaze into her eyes, as if I can see into her soul. She looks at me questionably, but I continue staring.

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

I spin her away suddenly, her hair cascading down her back as I spin her once, twice,

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

I spin her back, she slams into me, her hands gripping my shoulders like a life support. She looks into my eyes, and I gaze back, chocolate brown orbs colliding with my almost silver blue eyes, and I swear I am looking at my life.

I spin her around once more, and this time, our lips meet, softly at first, and then all at once.

 **So thats my first DELENA fan fiction. Let me know what you think! To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I promise a longer chapter next time.. but until then enjoy!**

 **For possible chapter, where do YOU think Damon would propose?**

"So I was thinking South Carolina, DC, or Manhattan. Any preferences?" Elena asked as she scrolled through the real estate website.

This had been her daily schedule since the wedding, look for houses, jobs, places to live before Damon took the cure. She was anxious for him to take it, scared that the longer they waited the more time he had to change his mind. Damon reassured her every time, proclaiming his love for her each time and showing her how badly he wanted this.

He walked towards her, glancing at the computer for a second. "All looks good to me." He answered, kissing her cheek. "You're happy, I'm happy."

Elena grabbed his arm as he pulled away. She pulled him on to the couch, anger building up inside of her.

"I don't want me to happy, I want you to be happy! God why don't you care. Is this how its going to be. I don't want you to be angry or upset. I want everything perfect. I don't want you to regret being human."

She fumed, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me." She whispered, her voice breaking.

"Hey hey hey. Look at me." Damon said, tilting her head up and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I want this. I want this so badly. I want a life with you. I want the white picket fence, the kids, I want to see you pregnant, I want to see you walk down the aisle. I want it all." He said for the hundredth time, stroking her cheek.

Elena stopped his hand, not satisfied. "You keep saying that. I want it to. But its not always going to be perfect. What if you run at the first bump? At the first sleepless night with the baby? When you can't compel anything you want? When I'm fat and bloated pregnant? What if you leave me again? I don't think I can survive that again, with or without compulsion." Elena finished her tirade, tears continuing to fall.

Damon looked confused at first, before moving back slightly. He hated seeing her like this.

"I thought I had made it clear before, but I guess I was wrong. I love you Elena. I've loved you as a human, I loved you as a vampire. I love you either way. I loved you when you were in love with my brother, when you turned your humanity off, when you were sired to me. I loved you and will love you till I take my last breath on this earth. I will love you every single day, and I promise to love you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. I want everything. I want our baby, no matter how loud it screams. I want challenges that I can't just fix with compulsion, I want to hold you and feel the baby kick, no matter how many times you tell me you look fat I will tell you that you look perfect. I will never leave you again. I promise. I promise you this is forever, for as long as we both live. God Elena I love you so much." He said, grabbing her hands

. She was crying still, but this time happy tears. Attempting to lighten the mood, Damon decided to quote her favorite TV show.

"I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime."

Elena was full on smiling now, her regrets flying away as Damon quoted Greys Anatomy. She smirked, "Quoting Dr. McDreamy, you sure know the way to a woman's heart." She responded, flinging her arms around him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They moved together in harmony, her legs wrapping his waist as lifted her off the couch. He ran his tongue along her lip, teasing her. She happily obliged, opening her mouth. Using his vamp speed, he sped them up to his bedroom, being careful not to hurt Elena as he dropped her on the bed, and tore off her clothing.

No wonder Derek and Meredith has so much sex, he thought as Elena's hand roamed his body. His speeches were apparently a big turn on to ladies.

 **So that was a very quick short update before I leave for Vacation. I promise a MUCH longer chapter next time, but I wanted to write this down quickly. Thanks for all your positive feedback, Let me know if you have any specific Delena scene you want to see happen. XOXOXO**


End file.
